Gone forever
by creative-writing-girl13
Summary: Whats wrong with Hermione? Why is she crying? Why is she writing letters to Harry and Ron? Read and find out! Not suicide. May be one shot it depends. Please please please please read!


I am dying

**I just thought this up. I was depressed because I went to a funeral. Anyways review!**

I am dying. No one knew except for my parents and the staff at school, not even Harry or Ron. I have a very rare disease. It eats away at my insides, slowly. It's not painful except for at the end, and I've always known this day would come, ever since I was 10 and diagnosed; now I'm 17. Everyone always wondered why I was such a bookworm, I thought that maybe there would be a way to cure me, a potion or a spell maybe. This will break Harry's and Ron's hearts. Especially Ron's. He just lost his brother and now I'm dying. So now I sit here, writing letters to Harry and Ron, saying goodbye and explaining everything. Here's what I have so far.

_Dear Harry,_

_By the time you read this you will know my secret. You're probably wondering why I never told you about it. When I first met you and Ron I was new to the magical world. I had hope that there was be potion or a spell, anything. I talked to Madam Pomfrey in second year. She told me there was no cure. But I didn't give up hope. I searched every book I could lay my hands on, hoping there would be an answer. I won't tell you not to mourn because if it was you or Ron I would cry really hard, but I want you to know that I'm not in pain anymore. I've always loved you like a brother. You're my best friend in the world and you're like the brother I never had. Please, do not blame your self for this because I know you will. There was no way anyone could have stopped it ever. Trust me, the healers assured me of that much. Just know that where ever I may go, I won't be in anymore pain. Remember to do your homework and keep and eye on Ron. Here is my last advice to you: The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams. Hold on to the people you love forever, but know when to let them go. Even the greatest angel in heaven must admit defeat for the greater good._

_Love forever,_

_Hermione_

I reread my letter to Harry. I really did love him like a brother. He was my first friend in the magical world. When everyone saw a bookworm he gave me a chance, because he knew what it was like to be different. I took a deep breath and started Ron's letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_I would like to say first off, I love you. I have since third year. I'm sorry I never told you before; maybe we could have been together. I will tell you what I told Harry, I won't tell not to mourn me because if it was you or Harry I would cry really hard. I'm not in pain anymore. I searched every book I could find for a cure, that's why I was such a bookworm. Like I told Harry, DO NOT BLAME YOUR SELF! I know you will try to, but don't. There's nothing you could have done, there's nothing anyone could have done. Know that I'm in a better place now. Know that I'm happy. You're my best friend, my first love (I just realized how cheesy that sounded but its true). I know I could have counted on you for anything and you'd always be there for me. I know I fought with you constantly and I'm so sorry for that. You're family took me in and treated me like their own daughter. Tell everyone that I thought of them as my second family, especially this year when my own parents didn't remember. I love you. I have and I always will. Know that I'm in heaven watching over you and Harry. Before I forget, keep Harry out of trouble for me please and do your homework on time. Here is my last advice to you: Every minute you spend unhappy is a minute of happiness you'll never get back. Hold on to the people you love forever, but know when to let them go. Even the bravest angel in heaven must admit defeat for the greater good. _

_Love forever and for always,_

_Hermione_

I gasped as pain shot through my lower abdomen. "Please let it be soon" I thought desperately. I quickly sealed the letters. I slowly got up and went down to the common room. Ron and Harry were sitting by the fire with Ginny. I motioned for them to come over. When they reached me I had to fight back the tears.

"I love you guys." They looked at me worriedly.

"Harry, you're my brother. Ginny you're my little sister. Ron, I love you." With that I gave them all hugs. They looked confused.

"Um, Hermione are you Ok?" Harry asked. I smiled sadly.

"No, I'm not, but it's ok. I have to go now, but I needed to tell you that though." I started to cry,

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Ron asked desperately. I shook my head.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now I have to go." I gave them all one last hug.

"Don't follow me, please." And with that I walked out the door. I walked down the familiar corridors until I reached the stone gargoyle. I looked at the stone guardian.

"It's time." That was all I had to say for it to move. I slowly ascended the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." called the curt voice of Professor McGonagall. I walked in. She was sitting at her desk. All my Professors were there, apparently having a meeting. They looked at me.

"Can I help you Miss. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked. I looked down at my feet.

"It's time." Again that was all I had to say. I heard them all gasp. Professor McGonagall stood up and walked over to me. She enveloped me in a hug and started to cry.

"Alright, I floo you're parents now, I suppose you want to say goodbye?" I nodded me head as silent tears ran down my face.

"Poppy, please take Hermione down the hospital wing, I'll have her parents come down. Madam Pomfrey led me down stairs. We stopped often because the pain was getting worse. When we reached the Hospital Wing my parents were already there waiting for me. They ran over and gave me a hug. I looked up at them. They were both crying.

"We are so proud of you Hermione. We love you so much." I hugged them both and buried my face into them.

"I love you to. You're the best parents in the world. Let the Weasleys and Harry and everyone else know what happened." They nodded their heads. I handed them the letters.

"For Harry and Ron." That was all I needed to say. They took the letters from my hands.

"Mum, Dad, I want to be buried here at Hogwarts. Is that Ok?"

"Of course Princess. Whatever you want." My dad said softly. I went to lay down on one of the beds, for my legs were tiring quickly. My parents sat on either side and took one of my hands.

"I love you guys."

"Tell Ron, Harry, and all the Weasleys I love them."

"We love you too Sweetie." They replied in union. And with that I closed my eyes and faded into darkness one last time.

**A/n Tell me what you think! Should I do another chapter where she watches everyone's reaction? Please press that pretty little review button! You know you want to!**


End file.
